Forever
by Sidnei
Summary: Aoshi tries to push Misao away, but his heart and mind refuse.


*jumps out from her boring reality into the world of Rurouni Kenshin* 

Hola!! <-- wrong language, ne? -_-; 

This is an Aoshi/Misao fic! ^_^ I know that Aoshi is a little OOC, but please bear with me, I wanted to make him as romantic as possible. It doesn't take place in any certain time frame, just a little tidbit. This is my first RK fanfic, so please tell me what you think!! Comments, criticism, suggestions, gifts, money... (^_~), send them all to Sidnei@aol.com 

Thank you very much! ^_^ 

So without further ado... 

Forever 

by Sidnei 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I do not love you... Misao... It can never be.." 

As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted them. Oh God, how I wished I could take them back. Shove them in the back of my mind, where all the other lies I have told are stored, gnawing at my conscience. Damn those words! They had hurt her... I.. hurt her... 

At that moment, I felt her soul die. I watched the light and life in her eyes go dark, and heard as her fragile heart shattered into millions of broken pieces. The bubbly smile she usually wore on her porcelain face vanished like a petal in the wind. Her long braid hung limply from behind, tears brimmed the edge of her beautiful eyes. 

Those eyes memorized me. Large orbs of endless blue that shined with love and made me melt with longing--longing to express myself truly to her. The eyes are the windows to the soul. And that scared me, more than anyone could ever know. How can anyone feel the torture that I feel? The guilt. The pain... 

The desire. 

The desire for the girl standing in front of me. No, not girl, I corrected myself. During my absence she had blossomed into an attractive, young woman. I couldn't help but stare at her, new feelings rushed over me like a gust of wind. My eyes roamed her body quickly, noticing her once boyish-built now had more voluptuous curves, her rosy lips stood out from her creamy white skin as well as her blue eyes... 

I wanted to whisk her away from the world; hide her and keep her for myself. I didn't want anyone to see what should be for my eyes only. The thought of another man wooing her, kissing her, loving her ... sent a sour taste in my mouth. I growled quietly as a possessiveness toward Misao came over me. I wanted to protect her from all harm. 

But... 

...who would protect her from me? It was me that hurt her the most just now. 

"A-aoshi-s-sama..." 

I steeled my heart against her cry, but the sound of her quivering voice pierced right through the barrier I had built. I felt a painful sting in my eyes, and my lungs constricted, making it harder to breath. I choked back a sob and let my eyes close briefly. I hadn't even noticed my hands clenched tightly at my side. 

I began to dream of the two of us in another time, another place where we could be together forever. I pictured us in the middle of a colorful field, wildflowers surrounded us, stretching as far as the eye could see. We stood facing each other. Our arms out in front and our hands entwined. A breeze ran gently through our hair and I inhaled the sweet scent that the flowers were emitting. 

I brought up my hand and brushed loose hairs that framed her face before cupping her soft cheek in my palm, and pulling her closer to me with the other. As I stared into her eyes, I felt as if I were drowning in a sea of blue. 

Lightly, I brushed my lips against hers, careful not to scare her. I could hear a soft moan, though I wasn't sure if it had come from her or me. Soon all the passion and love for her broke out in a flood, and our kisses became more intense, more fervent. I removed my hand from her cheek, and placed it at the base of her head, while the other moved to her waist, bringing her body closer to mine. Her hands rested on my chest, and she responded to my kisses with equal force and desire. The kiss seemed to go on for hours, years, and I hoped it would continue for the rest of our lives... 

A sound jolted me out of my reverie. My eyes flew open, and I saw Misao staring at me, a puzzled look on her face, slightly masking the pain. She had taken a step in my direction, and I instinctually moved back. A faint blush crept to my face. Somehow, I tore my eyes from her and looked out at the setting sun. I gathered all the strength and courage I could find, preparing my voice to speak, praying to God that I wouldn't falter. 

"I need to rest..." 

She nodded her head slightly and turned her back to me. I watched as Misao made her way toward the door, her steps unsure, her trembling legs barely keeping her body upright. As she reached the end of the room, she rested her hand on the frame, and paused for a moment. 

She turned her face to me, and I gasped as she caught my gaze. A smile tugged playfully at the corners of her lips, and I saw a small spark light up in her eyes. 

"I don't give up easily, Aoshi-sama.." 

That said, she slide the door open and walked out; her steps now confident. I thought I heard a gentle giggle as she made her way through the halls of the Aoiya. 

A silly grin spread itself across my face and I turned my eyes, once again, upon the sunset. I watched as the last rays of the setting sun disappeared from it's purple-pink blanketed sky behind the horizon. Bright stars peeked through the deepening blue as the moon cast its soft glow below. My grin became even wider. Maybe someday, my dream could come true. We would be together... 

...forever... 

*** 

So is it any good? Does it have promise? Should I attempt to write a sequel? Please tell me what you think! Ja ne! 

- Sidnei ^_^ 

(Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters do not belong to me.) 


End file.
